


He Sets My Soul Afire

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Birthday Sex, Dirty Dancing, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, POV First Person, Set in 1990
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: KISS Exotic Dancer AU ~ Bruce’s friends take him to a gentleman’s club for his birthday. He falls hard for one of the dancers..and things go off the rails~ (told from Bruce’s POV)





	1. Body Language

**SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRUCE!!**

I laugh as I’m showered with confetti as soon as I come through my door. Eric comes up and straps a party hat to my head. This was totally unexpected! I bet they’d been planning this for weeks! They guide me to my kitchen where there’s a huge pizza and a beautiful birthday cake waiting on the table. The living room is decorated with balloons, streamers, colorful plates and napkins. I can’t believe they did all of this for me!_ I’m **not** going to cry! _

Ace goes into my fridge and pulls out a big case of beer. “Can’t have a party without the party favors!” he said with his usual maniacal cackle. Gene shakes his head. “Just go easy on those cause we’ve got plans later. And if you get drunk we're leaving you behind.” Plans? What’s he got in mind? Ace whines but eventually he agrees. These plans must be pretty damn great if it gets Ace to _not _drown himself in booze. I worry about him sometimes.. Eric distracts me by patting my back. “Cmon, birthday boy let’s get this party started!” 

We carry everything into the living room and set it all on the coffee table. Peter goes over to my tv to put in a movie. “I brought ‘the Godfather.’ It’s a great movie, you’re gonna love it!” Ohhhh, Peter and his love for gangster movies~ It’s a nice sentiment but I’m pretty sure nobody will pay attention except for me and him..and Eric. Cause he’s a nice guy like that~ Fortunately I was wrong. We all sit with our beers (Gene with his soda), and pizza with our eyes glued to the screen. I’d heard of this movie but I’d never actually seen it before. It's really good! Nothing gives Peter more joy than watching someone else enjoy the movies he enjoys~ After the movie was over Eric went into the kitchen to grab a knife and candles. “It’s cake time!” After the candles were placed Ace took out his lighter to light them. They sing ‘Happy Birthday’ to me loudly and obnoxiously..just like I expected. Bunch of idiots. But they’re my idiots~ I blow out all the candles in one breath and they applaud. Eric hands me the knife. “Birthday boy gets the first piece!” I can’t wait to dig into it. It’s _all _chocolate. I can smell it..and it’s wonderful~ I cut out five pieces and put them on our plates. We spend the next couple of hours enjoying our cake and joking with each other. This has been the best birthday I’ve had in years~

Gene looks at his watch and grins. “Alright, gentlemen it’s time to go~ We gotta get there before all the good seats are gone.” Ace is already up on his feet and ready to go which startles the hell out of me. “About damn time! Lead the way, Genie!” Gene sighs. “Change first. We brought extra clothes for a reason.” I blink. When he sees my confusion Gene pats my shoulder. “It’s a very nice place..so we have to dress nice. I suggest a suit jacket and slacks.” Sounds fancy. And expensive. Also the fact that Gene is perfectly fine with spending that much money on me is not helping my case for _not_ trying to cry. “O-okay. I’ll find something to change into.” I go to my room while the others take turns changing in the bathroom. Going through my closet I find the gray suit I wore to my brother's wedding. This is perfect! Hoping it still fits I try it on. To my absolute relief it does. Taking off the jacket I take out a nice white button up shirt. I thought about wearing a tie but I decide against it. I don’t think we need to go_ that_ formal. Once we’re all done dressing we gather in the front hall. Gene picks up his keys. “We can all go in my car. I’ve got room for everyone. Birthday boy has shotgun~” I feel so special~ With a smile I let everyone out the door and lock up. Looks like it’s going to be a pretty interesting night~

* * *

When we reach our destination I see a long line of people waiting to get into some kind of club. “Is _that_ where we were going? There’s no way we’re getting in there!” Gene parks the car and turns off the engine. “Relax, Bruce. I told you I’ve got it covered. Trust me~” When he says things like that I can’t bring myself to question him. We all get out and head straight for the entrance. Once the bouncers spot us I start getting nervous. They look like they’re ready to beat the hell out of all of us. Calm as ever Gene just takes out his wallet, opens it up and shows it to them. “Good evening. We have a reservation.” One of the bouncers narrows his eyes and looks closer, makes an expression of recognition and pulls the door open. “Good evening, Mr. Simmons.” he says. “Gentlemen, welcome to the Firehouse.” Ace was cracking up and smacking Gene on the back. “They know you by name, Genie? How many times have ya been here~?” Gene just reached back to put his wallet away. “If you really must know I just happen to have a VIP membership to this place. With it I can pretty much get anyone I bring with me in here for free so I figured why not~?” I’m just at a loss for words. Not to mention relieved that he actually didn’t have to spend ridiculous amounts of money to get us in. A high class place like this _cannot_ be cheap. “I..I dunno what to say, Gene..except thank you~” I can tell Peter’s already taking a liking to his surroundings. I’m guessing this is his kind of place~ Eric looks a bit nervous but tries to play it off. I think as long as we stay with him he won’t get too overwhelmed. 

Gene guides us to the main lounge. The stage is lined with neon lights shaped to look like fire. The dance pole is of course made to look like one you’d see at a firehouse. Clever~ When we take our seats a _very_ good-looking man comes over dressed in a skimpy gold fireman’s costume. “Good evening, gentlemen~ I’m Vinnie and I’ll be your server~ Can I get you anything~?”

“How about a tall glass of _you_, baby~?” Ace says, leaning back in his chair and cackling with Peter joining him. Those two, I swear~ Whenever they get together craziness follows. Vinnie just took it all in stride. I’m sure he’s heard those kinds of comments before. Many times. “I’ve got the time if you’ve got the money, handsome~” Ace’s eyes went wide. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re worth~?” We all turn to stare at him, except Peter who’s still laughing his ass off. “What? Heeey..Brucie shouldn’t be the only one gettin’ the special treatment~” Vinnie is clearly amused at Ace’s eagerness. “Well..let me at least take your drink orders first before we get down to business~” We all order drinks, except Gene who asks for water. “Be right back~” Vinnie turns on his gold stiletto heels and walks off towards the bar. “Do you actually have the money, Ace?” Gene asked, leaning forward. “The ‘company’ here isn’t cheap you know. Some of these beauties cost up to $10,000 for a night.” My jaw drops. “Seriously?! I wouldn’t mind having some fun either but not if it’s going to bankrupt me!” Ace just waves us off. “Will you relax, Genie? I got it covered! That Vinnie’s lookin’ mighty fine and I want a piece of that tonight~”

A few minutes later Vinnie comes back with our drinks and sets them on our table before going over to Ace. “So what would you like~? It’s $1,000 if you want a private dance and $5,000 if you want my company for the night~” Ace is grinning from ear to ear as he gets up and wraps his arm around Vinnie’s shoulders. “Think I’m gonna go with option B, sweet thing~ Let’s go have some fun, hah~?” I can’t believe he’s doing this! Neither can Eric. We both just gawk at them as they leave. Peter on the other hand is beside himself. “Knock ‘im dead!” he shouts, waving until they’re out of sight. Gene picks up his glass and takes a sip. “I guess he’s finding his own way home tonight.” Before I can even fathom what the hell just happened the lights go out. The flames around the stage start to glow brighter and a spotlight shines down on the dance pole. Looks like the show is finally starting! As soon as the music begins everybody's clapping and scrambling to get closer to the stage. Apparently this dancer is _very_ popular. I recognize the song right away and I have myself a little laugh. At least now I’m familiar with _one_ other person who actually likes Queen’s Hot Space album~ The dancer sashays down the dimly lit part of the stage to the song’s intro. Guys attempted to lean over to get a closer look but the ‘flames’ were a pretty damn sufficient deterrent. 

_Body Language_

_Body Language_

Grabbing the pole the dancer pulls himself into the spotlight and hooks his leg around the pole, swaying his hips back and forth to the rhythm. The crowd is going wild and now I could see why. Holy shit, that dancer is _sexy!_ He sparkled from head to toe in a rhinestone studded black bodysuit (with a large majority of those rhinestones covering his crotch) cut _incredibly_ lowin the front to reveal his entire torso, complete with a black leather collar and belt, studded with rhinestones that shaped stars. He had thick, curly dark hair the went down his back and bangs that framed his face just perfectly. A face that was covered in white makeup with a black star over his right eye and bright red lips. Wow..I don’t think I’ve ever seen an exotic dancer go_ that_ far with their makeup. But it was fascinating and impossible for me to take my eyes away.

_Give me your body_

_Just give me your body_

He slowly spins around the pole a few times, I think just to get a better look at his audience, who were already clamoring for his attention and holding out money in hopes that he’d take it from them. It was quite a spectacle. He ignores them of course, just to tease them further. I could see the smirk on his face as he pulls himself to the pole again and starts grinding his pelvis against it. 

_Give me your body_

_Don’t talk_

_Don't talk _

_Don't talk_

_Don't talk_

_Baby don't talk_

_Body Language_

He moves up and down the pole with his legs spread apart, gyrating his hips while his hair flies about with every movement of his head. Damn, it's_ hot._ Glancing around at the others I could see that they were just as mesmerized. I never thought anyone could command that much attention on a pole without even removing a single piece of clothing. 

_Body Language_

_Body Language_

He throws his head back, and he looks so damn good with his lips parted like that. Like he was giving himself the ultimate pleasure. 

_You got red lips_

Damn right he does~ He turns his head to look out at the crowd, tracing his upper lip with his tongue.

_Snakes in your eyes_

He leans his head forward and throws it back again, making his curls fly everywhere.

_Long legs_

_Great thighs_

He grabs the pole with both hands and raises his leg high in the air. Only then did I notice he was wearing rhinestone studded platform heeled boots. How is he even doing that while wearing those?! They must weigh a ton!

_You’ve got the cutest ass I’ve ever seen_

_Knock me down for a six any time_

He turns his back to the crowd and sways his hips again, showing off his beautiful ass to that hungry crowd. Oh, they were riled up now. Too bad they could look but they couldn’t touch. 

_Look at me, I got a case of Body Language_

_Look at me, I got a case of Body Language.._

The song was nowhere near over, but it began to fade out. What a cruel punishment. Give them a taste of what they want then cut them off and leave them begging for more. An excellent strategy to get them to pay more money. The dancer takes the time to collect the money they desperately want to give him. They place bills in his belt, in his boots, and if they were _really_ lucky he’d lean down and they’d place bills inside of his suit. God, I wish I could give him money right now..cause he sure as hell earned it. As he moves off the stage the same way he came in, the entire place erupts in applause, us included. A voice suddenly blasted from the speakers. 

**Alright, Firehouse!! Show your love for StarChild!!**

So that’s what he’s called. Perfect name~ Since the show was over I figured we would all be leaving so I get up from my chair. Gene grabs my hand to stop me. “Hang on, Bruce..you’re not going anywhere just yet. You have a date with that dancer~” Wait. _WHAT?_ I must’ve been hearing things! “I'm..what..?” Gene smiles and I can hear Peter and Eric snickering behind me. “That’s right~ A special little birthday gift from us to you~” I’m frozen. I can’t think. I can barely breathe. My brain is still trying to process what Gene has just told me. 

_I am going to be spending the night with StarChild._


	2. Cradle of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce enjoys his birthday gift~

I’m still trying to grasp what’s happening. 

_My friends just paid for me to spend the night with a gorgeous dancer. _

I just..

I can’t.

I pick up my glass and down the rest of my drink. Peter laughs and ruffles my hair. “Relax, Brucie! You don’t wanna pass out until _after _you see him naked! _Oh my god he is not helping._ Was he just watching what I was watching? I’d have no idea what to do with someone like StarChild! I can already feel myself choking. Full of sympathy Eric rubs my back. “You’re gonna be fine! He’s just an ordinary guy like the rest of us! He just happens to be ridiculously pretty~” Bless Eric for trying~ I feel slightly better but I can still feel myself shaking and my palms sweating. Gene speaks to me next, his voice calm and even. “Bruce, you’re going to be fine. You’re the one who’s in control. Even if all you want to do is talk to him he’ll be fine with that. Don’t pressure yourself into doing anything you’re not comfortable with.” Gene always knows exactly what to say. I relax my shoulders and give him a smile. “Thank all of you..really, I mean it. I..I guess I’ll call you when I’m ready to go home, Gene?” He nodded. “I’ll be here, don’t you worry.” He guided me past the lounge to the back where the two bouncers from the entrance stood guard in front of a door painted with flames. “Hello again.” Gene said, putting his hand on my shoulder. “My friend here has an…appointment with StarChild. He should be on the list.” One of them went over to a podium to check. “You Bruce?” I nod. “I am, yes.” He comes back and opens the door. “Go right on in. Enjoy your night.” Gene winks at me. “Have fun~”

Once the door closes I go up the stairs slowly, absently tracing my fingers along the flames painted on the wall. They really went all out with the firehouse gimmick. Multiple doors lined both sides of the hallway, each door was painted fire engine red and labeled with various names in glittery silver letters. Hm. I wonder if Ace is in one of these rooms~ I look at each one closely but I don’t find the name I’m looking for. Is he not on this floor? Then I see a spiral staircase leading up at the end of the hall. It’s the only other way to go so I climb it. The upper floor was drastically different. The walls were painted black and decorated with shiny purple stars. Does this entire floor belong_ just_ to him? Incredible. The door at the end of the hall was outlined by a gigantic star shaped from purple neon lights. As I walk closer my jaw is set tight. There’s a part of me that really wants to just turn and make a break for it, but do I really want to insult my friends who paid for all of this just for me? No way! Just suck it up and knock already! So..I do.

“Just a moment~” 

His voice sounds as hot as he looks. God, I need to calm the hell down. My heart wants to burst from my chest and run off. I really want to make a good first impression but I feel like I’m going to faint as soon as he opens the door. I’m feeling dizzy. My head is spinning. I have to lean against the doorway to keep myself from falling over. And of course that’s when the door opens. Just my luck. “Hello there~” I hear him say. I look up to see him smiling at me. _Shit._ He looks beautiful even without all that makeup. He’s dressed in a black satin robe with feathers all around the collar and sleeves. Fancy even when out of costume~ There’s a flicker of concern in his eyes when he sees me leaning over. “Hey, are you okay? Why don’t you come in and sit down?” I let him take my arm and bring me inside. His room is as lavish as the way he dresses. Nearly everything is purple and adorned with stars. I see why he chose his name~ We sit down on the end of his bed and he strokes my hair. “Looking a little flushed, babe~ Can I get you something?” His fingers feel nice. Calming. “Some water would be really great, thanks.” He smiles again and gets up to go into..the next room..? How big was this place? 

He comes back a few moments later with a bottle of water and hands it to me. “I’m not about to give you any horrible tasting tap water. Take this instead~” I smile back at him and take the bottle. “Ugh I need this. Thank you~” I open it up and take a long drink. This was definitely something I needed and my body was agreeing. He laughs softly. “Glad to be of service~ Relax a little while I go put on some music~” I watch him go over to his stereo and put in a tape, making sure the volume is at its max. 

_Well rock the cradle of love_  
_Rock the cradle of love_  
_ Yes the cradle of love don’t rock easily it’s true_

Billy Idol~ He’s quite the fan of rock. I think I’m in love~ My eyes stay fixed on him as he starts moving to the music. Is..he going to dance for me? I certainly wouldn’t mind..but I doubt he’d want to get that nice robe all sweaty. Still, he turns his head slightly to see if I’m watching. 

_Well rock the cradle of love_  
_I rocked the cradle of love_  
_ Yes the cradle of love don’t rock easily it’s true_  
_ Well now _

_It burned like a ball of fire_  
_ When the rebel took a little child bride_  
_ To tease yeah, so go easy yeah _

I can see his hips moving. Spreading his legs apart oh so slowly. It takes me back to his performance earlier. He’s enchanting me yet again. I want him close to me now. I want him moving against me. I hold out my arms to him hoping he’ll come to me. He smirks. “Do you want me now, Brucie~?” 

“Yes..so damn much..” 

“Do I make you feel good~?”

“Better than I’ve ever felt in my life..” 

_‘Cause love cuts a million ways_  
_Shakes the devil when he misbehaves_  
_ I ain’t nobody’s fool_  
_ Come on shake it up_  
_ Whatever I do _

_Rock the cradle of love_  
_Rock the cradle of love_  
_ Yes the cradle of love don’t rock easily it’s true _

I don’t take my eyes off of him as he comes back to me. The way he can move his body to suit the rhythm of any song is just fascinating. When he’s close enough he lays his hands on my shoulders and I reach up to hold his hips. He sways them for me. He knows I like that. I can feel the heat of his skin through the satin. He’s wearing nothing under that robe. 

_Sent from heaven above that’s right_  
_To rob the cradle of love_  
_ Yes the pages of love don’t talk decently it’s true _

_Yeah flesh for your Romeo_  
_Ah yeah baby_  
_ I hear you moan_  
_ It’s easy, I know how to please me yeah _

My realization makes him laugh. He steps away and pulls at his robe’s belt, slowly unraveling the knot. While I watch I start taking off my own clothes. I can’t take much more of this teasing..but I know he’s not done with me yet.

_This love starts my rollin’ train_  
_You can’t stop it_  
_ It ain’t in vain_  
_ I ain’t nobody’s fool_  
_ Come on shake it up_  
_ Whatever you do _

With his belt completely undone he tosses it onto the floor. As if to tease me further his robe doesn’t open fully. It’s too weighed down by all the feathers. But I catch small glimpses of his naked form as he moves towards me again. My jacket and my shirt are on the floor. I’m just about to undo my pants when he gets down and all fours and crawls towards me..right between my legs. His hands travel up my thighs to my waistband. He leans forward, taking my zipper between his teeth and pulling it down. _Oh my god that is so hot.. _I just about cum right then and there. 

_These are the wages of love_  
_I know rock the cradle of love_  
_ These are the wages of love_  
_ Oh yeah_  
_ Rock the cradle_  
_ Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah _

He wastes no time getting the rest of my clothes off. I can tell by his expression that he’s just as eager as I am. He looks over my body appreciatively before slipping out of his robe and letting it fall to the floor. I swear his body is a work of art. He climbs onto me, crawling up slowly until he reaches my lips. I bury my hands in his soft hair as we kiss passionately. We’re grinding against each other. Moaning. Desperate to give each other that sweet release. 

_Well it burned like a ball of fire_  
_When the rebel took a little child bride_  
_ To tease yeah, I know how to please you yeah_

_Well my love starts a rollin’ train_  
_You can’t stop it_  
_ It ain’t in vain_  
_ I ain’t nobody’s fool_

_Come on shake it up  
Whatever I do _

“Mmm..I wanna ride you, Brucie~ Would the birthday boy like that~?” _Hell yes I would._ I grab his ass and he lets out a delightful gasp. I want nothing more than to be inside him right now. To drive him crazy with lust and watch his face as he cums. “Please..please do it..I’d love it~” Smiling, he reaches for his nightstand and pulls the drawer open. “Let your StarChild take care of you tonight, baby~” 

_Rock the cradle of love  
Rock the cradle of love _

Watching his face while he prepares is a pleasure all its own. He’s so gorgeous~ Pushing his lubed fingers deep inside of himself he moans my name. It only makes me harder. As soon as he gets the condom onto me he’s lowering himself, grabbing my shoulders for leverage. “Ohhhh..fuck you’re big, Brucie~!! So good~!!” I keep a tight grip on his hips as he rides me. It’s so much more than good. It’s fucking _amazing._ The way he moves. The noises he makes. His expression. “Take me…take me to heaven, StarChild~!!”

_Sent from heaven above_  
_That’s right_  
_ To rock the cradle of love _

“You’re..you’re _my_ heaven, baby~!!” His hair moves about wildly along with his thrusts. It’s the sexiest damn thing on the planet. We’re holding each other’s hands now. He’s gasping, tightening around me. I can feel myself throbbing. We’re both close. So damn close. I wanna cum with him. Together. 

_Rock the cradle of love  
Yeah cradle of love _

_That’s me mama_  
_I robbed the devil of love_

When he squeezes my hands tightly I know he’s ready. His cries of pleasure increase in volume as he reaches his peak. With a glorious scream of my name his orgasm hits, and I follow him seconds later. We achieve perfect ecstasy together. I feel so much closer to him now. My lovely StarChild~

_If you tease me tonight_  
_If you sleaze me all right_  
_ If you appease me tonight_  
_ And let me ease you _


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful morning Ace has another surprise for Bruce~

I’m woken up by the wonderful smell of coffee. 

When I sit up I see that my clothes are neatly folded in the chair next to the stereo. I have myself a good stretch and a sudden pain hits me. “What in..?” Looking down I notice several long scratch marks across my chest. And marks on my shoulders too for good measure. What a night~

“Good morning, handsome~”

StarChild stands in front of me completely naked and holding two mugs. If this is a dream I don’t ever want to wake up~ “I hope you like french vanilla coffee~” he says, handing me a mug. I’ve never had it before but I’m willing to try it~ “Such wonderful service here~” He laughs softly as I take the mug from him and take a sip. It’s verygood, and it doesn’t even need anything added to it. That’s my kind of coffee~ He sits next to me and we drink our coffee in relative silence. I was afraid of this. Things are now awkward. I certainly don’t want them to be..but he’s just so beautiful..I don’t even know what to say to him.

“Did you enjoy last night~?” His hair feels wonderfully soft against my skin as he lays his head on my shoulder. I think he was starting to sense my awkwardness and wanted to make conversation. “I did enjoy it. Very much. It was incredible.” I kiss to his temple and he makes a really cute face. “_You’re_ incredible.” He preens at my admiration and I can’t stop staring. This is bad. I’m falling for him. I’m falling really hard. I’m sure many others have fallen for him too..and he always responds with a smile and an ever-so-polite rejection. I don’t want to be in the same boat as them. As soon as I finish my coffee I place the empty mug on the nightstand. “I..should really get going..” I can see the disappointment in his expression and it tears me up. “Wouldn’t you like a nice hot shower before you go?” I look at him with a raised eyebrow. I figured this place had a bathroom but a shower too? He laughs. “Honey when you’re as perfect as I am people tend to give you anything you ask for~ Let me show you around~” 

His place was most definitely a lot larger than I expected. It was an entire apartment made specifically for him. “Wow. They must really value you here huh?” He nodded proudly. “I am their Star~ Not to say that the other dancers get treated poorly. The rooms downstairs are smaller but they have all one needs to live comfortably~” I can see why he enjoys being here. Me, I find myself glad that he’s not being held prisoner. They let him come and go as he pleases..and tough shit for them if they ever lose him. He shows me to his bathroom and turns the lights on. “If you need help with anything just let me know~” He winks at me and slips out the door. I never intended to stay this long..but how could I say no to him? I don’t think anyone had the willpower to say no to him. I pull back the curtain, which is of course purple with silver stars, and start the shower. I think StarChild was right about it being what I needed. I relax, block out everything and just let the water run over me..until I feel arms wrap themselves around my waist. 

“I was getting bored. I hope you don’t mind some company~” 

I actually didn’t expect him to join me. It’s a bit of a surprise but definitely not unwelcome. He kisses my neck while running his fingers through my chest hair. I flinch a little when his fingers brush against those scratch marks a little too hard. He laughs directly in my ear. “Oh my..did I do this to you~? Poor baby..let me kiss it and make it better~” He moves around until he’s in front of me. He tries very hard to kiss the marks on my chest but always ends up getting a face full of hair instead. We share an embarrassed laugh. “I think you actually beat _me_ in the chest hair department, Brucie~ But don’t worry..I think I know how to make it up to you~” When he sinks down to his knees and takes my cock into his mouth all I can say is: “..fuck yes that’s one _hell_ of a make up~” 

“You’ll come back and see me won’t you, Brucie~?” StarChild sits on his bed and watches me as I get dressed. God knows I want to..but I honestly don’t think I can afford it. I can’t even begin to imagine how much Gene, Ace, Peter and Eric had to pay.._together_..just so I can have one night with him. “Absolutely. As soon as I’m able to.” That’s the only thing I can think of to say. He smiles, getting up to see me out. “I’ll be waiting for you~” He kisses me one last time before closing the door. Honestly I’m feeling like I wanna fly. He wants to see me again. _He wants to see me._ Then again it could just be because he’ll make a shit ton of money for doing it..but I don’t believe he’s like that. Not my StarChild~ 

Descending the stairs I see a familiar face. I figured Ace had left before me but apparently not~ He whispers something in Vinnie’s ear which makes him giggle and pull him close for a kiss. They say their goodbyes and Vinnie closes his door. “Looks like you had _a lot_ of fun last night, huh Ace~?” Ace turns to look at me with a huge smile on his face..and multiple bite marks on his neck. “I should be askin’ you the same thing, Brucie~!” he says with a cackle. “Was that the best fuck you’ve ever had in your life or what~?” He has no idea. “I say you an’ I should invest in gettin’ ourselves memberships to this place, hah?” That’s..not a bad idea. It’d definitely save a great deal of money on cover charges. “I say you’re right. We should~” He throws his arm over my shoulder as we exit the private area. “Let’s ask about it then!” I look at my watch. Shit! Was it really almost 10 am?! “Could you take care of that? I gotta call Gene.” 

“Oh sure no problem!” 

While Ace went to talk to the host I go to a payphone and dial Gene's number.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Gene it’s Bruce. Sorry for calling so late. I..hope I’m not interrupting anything..”

_“Even if you were it wouldn’t make a difference. You ready to go? Did you have fun~?” _

“Yeah, we’re ready. And uh..yeah I did~” 

_“‘We’? Is Ace with you?” _

“Yeah. That’s..not a problem is it?”

_“Of course not. I just didn’t expect him to last the entire night.” _

Ouch! Why does he always have to hit Ace below the belt like that? “Geez, that’s brutal, Gene!”

_“Maybe..but it’s true. Hang tight, I’ll be there in 20.” _

“Okay. See you then~”

After I hang up I take a seat at the bar. I’m hoping Gene comes sooner. I’m not sure how long they’re going to let us stay in here. Maybe we should just go outside right now. I look over to see Ace chatting very loudly with the host. I envy him sometimes. He’s so extroverted he can just make friends wherever he goes. He takes out his wallet and hands over a number of bills and the host hands over two cards. _What is he doing?_ I have to go and see. “Ace?” He turns to me with one of his big smiles and hands me one of the cards the host gave him. “W-what’s this?” He cackles loudly while putting the other card in his wallet. “Special little extra birthday gift from me to you, Brucie!” I look at the card and my heart stops. A V.I.P. membership card for the Firehouse. He shouldn’t have! I can’t imagine how much _one_ of these cost let alone two! “A-Ace..I..I don’t know what to say..”

“Promise to buy a drink for me here sometime and we’ll call it even!”

I stare at him. He thinks_ that’s_ calling it even? To make up for what he’s given me I’d probably have to by him 1,000 drinks! “U-um..sure. I can do that~” He pats me on my back. “Good! Enjoy the gift, hah? I know I’m gonna~” Yes..me too~ I smile and put my card in my wallet. I’m already looking forward to seeing my StarChild again~ 

“Hey I see Gene outside! Let’s get goin’!” 

Perfect timing. I’ve got a lot of questions about this little gift~


	4. Here I Go Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After learning all he can from Gene, Bruce plans his next visit to the Firehouse~

After we drop off Ace we head to my place. It doesn’t take long before Gene starts asking questions. 

“So how was he? Was it everything you hoped for?” How could I even put it into words? I knew if I started thinking about it now I’d have a _serious_ problem with my pants and..oh god not in front of Gene.. “I..I’ll say this much. Watching him dance is _nothing_ compared to spending the night with him. I fully understand why he’s so popular.” Gene smirks. “As long as you had fun..that’s all that matters~” I know I shouldn’t ask how much it cost. It was a gift after all so it’s really none of my business. I push my curiosity aside. I have other more important questions to ask anyway. “So Gene..about that membership of yours..” 

“Seeing the benefits of having one are you~?” 

“Actually..” I pull out my wallet and take out the card that Ace had bought for me. “..yes I do~” Gene laughs. “Oh, I see~ That’s the best decision you could’ve made, my friend. That little card is going to open a lot of doors for you~” I smile and put the card away. “What can you tell me about it? I didn’t get a chance to ask.” 

“Well first and foremost it’s a lot better than a regular membership. I’ve had a normal one before. Upgrading was something I never regretted. Not only does it get you in without paying cover charges but you can also get a group of friends in, as you already know~ The only restriction for groups is it has to be for someone’s birthday. And of course it doesn’t work if you want to get 50 people in. 5 is the limit. It also gets you discounts on drinks and private time with the dancers. Normal memberships are only good for 10% but V.I.P. gets you 25%~ Now..I don’t know how much that will help you with StarChild. He’s the most expensive one at the club. I’d suggest saving up your money if you want a night with him again.” I chew on my lip. Well..since he brought it up..I guess it wouldn’t be as rude to ask. “That bad huh? H-how much..is he..?” 

“$25,000.” 

“W-wha..?” I stare at him in utter disbelief. That..means that…they each had to pay over $6,000!! “Y-you guys..spent that much money..on me..?” Gene laughs again and pats my shoulder. “Is it really that big of a shock to you? Isn’t that what friends are supposed to do for each other? Besides it was a special occasion and we were all glad to do it. Now enough. Birthdays come only once a year~” I lean back in my seat and just try to process everything. One, I have the greatest friends in the world~ Two, if I want to see my StarChild again I have to take Gene’s advice. After saying goodbye and going back up to my apartment I lean against the door. I have a lot to figure out. I want to go back as soon as I can. I’ll disappoint him if I don’t. I know I have nowhere near enough money for another night with him right now, but if I go there..if I watch him dance..maybe that will make him happy until we can be together again~ 

* * *

It’s back to work in the morning. After the weekend feeling so surreal everything else is just so dull in comparison. When I start my car I turn on the radio. My favorite station always seems to know how I’m feeling~ It’s also been way too long since I’ve listened to Whitesnake~

_I don’t know where I’m goin’_  
_But I sure know where I’ve been_  
_Hangin’ on the promises in songs of yesterday_

_And I’ve made up my mind  
I ain’t wastin’ no more time_

_Here I go again  
Here I go again_

My mind drifts to StarChild as I pull out onto the road. I’ll never forget the way he looked on the stage that night. Elegant. Sparkling. Not at all like some cheap whore at a trashy strip joint. He was the epitome of class. He didn’t need to expose his body to get attention. They take one look at him and they’re mesmerized. They want him..and he basks in their admiration.

_Though I keep searchin’ for an answer_  
_I never seem to find what I’m lookin’ for_  
_ Lord, I pray you give me strength to carry on_

_Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

I pull into the parking lot, turn off the engine and just sit for a while, making sure the radio stays on. Looking at the clock I see I’m early. Thank goodness. I kinda wanna stay in my head for a little while longer. I lean back in my seat and close my eyes.

_Here I go again on my own_  
_Goin’ down the only road I’ve ever known_  
_ Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_And I’ve made up my mind  
I ain’t wastin’ no more time_

I think of how wonderful it would be to see my StarChild this weekend, even though I know financially it isn’t possible. Still..at least that can’t stop me from dreaming. I can just imagine what he would look like, strutting up to the pole dressed in one of his low cut, rhinestone studded suits, making bedroom eyes at his captivated audience.

_I’m just another heart in need of rescue_  
_Waitin’ on love’s sweet charity_  
_ And I’m gonna hold on for the rest of my days_

_Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

Those long beautiful legs of his were made to wrap around a pole. He straddles it, gripping it tightly with one hand while the other beckons his audience closer. The light shines perfectly on those gorgeous red lips. They all want a taste. The taste that I’ve already had. 

_And here I go again on my own_  
_Goin’ down the only road I’ve ever known_  
_ Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_And I’ve made up my mind_  
_I ain’t wastin’ no more time_  
_ But here I go again_

_Here I go again_  
_Here I go again_  
_ Here I go_

He hypnotizes them all with the slow gyrating movements of his hips, his fluffy mass of curls falling into his face as he moves his head forward. When he lowers himself they all reach for him, hoping for just one little touch. He playfully ignores them. He circles the pole with teasing, languid movements, this time lowering himself to his knees on the stage. 

_Cause I know what it means  
To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_Here I go again on my own_  
_Goin’ down the only road I’ve ever known_  
_ Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

Everyone goes crazy as he crawls toward them like a cat. They all reach out again with money in their hands, placing it anywhere he’ll allow them to touch. He blows kisses to them and grabs the pole again to pull himself back up.

_And I’ve made up my mind  
I ain’t wastin’ no more time_

_And here I go again on my own.._

He struts away as the song fades. They’re loud. They call his name. They want more. But they can’t have him. Backstage he’s in my arms. He belongs to me. He presses his hot body against mine as he kisses me and whispers in my ear. “Let’s go to my room~” 

“I’ve been waiting to hear you say that~” 

Unfortunately I have to stop myself before I go too far. One, I’ll be late, and two, I don’t think it’d be a good idea to go into work with an erection. 


	5. Whole Lotta Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gets an unexpected visitor at work~

When it’s time to go in I grab my guitar case from the backseat and head inside. My boss Tommy is waiting for me as soon as I come through the door. He looks frantic. “Bruce! Listen, I need you to do me a favor. Would you mind working the bar for a while? Turns out my last bartender was drinkin’ on the job and I had to fire him. It’s only temporary until I find a replacement.” It’s extra income so how can I say no? “Yeah, of course. Mixing drinks is not really my specialty but I’ll do my best.” Tommy sighs and pats my shoulder. “You’ll be alright. Just gimme a shout if you need any help.” Well, this is going to be different. All I can do is hope that it’s a slow night. 

And of course it isn’t. Just my luck. Pretty damn busy for a weeknight at least. Soon the bar is packed with people and I’m feeling overwhelmed. Tommy doesn’t mind helping though, and I’m incredibly grateful. He seems to have quite a flair for making drinks too. “I know the pressure is kinda high tonight so I’m gonna stick around okay? Just focus on the simple orders and I’ll take care of the more complicated stuff.” Tommy’s a good kid~ I can see why people like working for him. Around 7:00 was when the younger people started pouring in and crowding the bar. Hoping to take some pressure off, Tommy had the music turned up louder in the hopes of inspiring more people to dance. Thankfully it worked. At least until a song came on that they had no idea how to dance to. Some kids these days have no appreciation for classic rock. Only a small group stays on the dance floor. One of them is _really_ into it, and I can’t help but think that they look familiar somehow..

_You need coolin’ Baby, I’m not foolin’_  
_I’m gonna send you back to schoolin’_  
_ Way down inside Honey, you need it_  
_I’m gonna give you my love_  
_ I’m gonna give you my love_

_Want a whole lotta love_  
_Want a whole lotta love_  
_ Want a whole lotta love_  
_ Want a whole lotta love_

As I watch him dance, yes definitely a him. I see curves but they’re definitely not feminine, my curiosity grows. The seductive movements of StarChild’s hips is something I’ll never forget for as long as I live. It _has_ to be him. I _need_ to know. “Tommy..gimme a few minutes. I’ll be right back.” Fortunately the bar is less hectic now so he’s okay with letting me go. My heart beats faster the closer I get. I’m absolutely certain that it’s him now. No one else I know would dance in 7 inch platform heels. I’m a little afraid to disturb him. I think it’s an absolute crime to ruin someone’s good time enjoying Led Zeppelin, yet I’m wondering how he’ll react when he sees me. Once I’m close enough I lightly tap him on the shoulder. He turns so quickly his hair smacks me in the face. There’s an amusing flicker of recognition in his eyes when he looks up at me. He says nothing. Probably because I wouldn’t hear him over the music without him having to shout. He smiles before turning around and pressing his back right up against my chest. **Fuck. **

_You’ve been learnin’ Baby, I’ve been yearnin’_  
_All them good times Baby baby, I’ve been learnin’_  
_ Way way down inside Honey, you need it_  
_ I’m gonna give you my love_  
_ I’m gonna give you my love_

_Want a whole lotta love_  
_Want a whole lotta love_  
_ Want a whole lotta love_  
_ Want a whole lotta love_

I must be dreaming. I can’t possibly have the beautiful StarChild grinding against me like I’m his personal dance pole. But him taking my hands and placing them on his hips immediately brings me back to reality. I’m all too aware of his closeness. I can feel the heat of his body through our clothes. He leans his head back against my shoulder. His eyes closed. His lips parted. All while Robert Plant’s moans are echoing in our ears. Against my better judgement I start moving with him. I shut everything else out. It’s just him, me and the music. I no longer worry about going too far. He’s made it clear that he wants this. I see him smile when I caress his thighs. He knows he’s got me under his spell again. 

_You’ve been coolin’ Baby, I’ve been droolin’_  
_All the good times Baby, I’ve been misusin’_  
_ Way way down inside, I’m gonna give you my love_  
_ I’m gonna give you every inch of my love_  
_ Gonna give you my love_

_Want a whole lotta love_  
_Want a whole lotta love_  
_ Want a whole lotta love_  
_ Want a whole lotta love_

My euphoria is over much too soon. When our song slowly transitions into the next it’s pretty much the worse thing ever. I feel cold from the loss of his body against me. Until he drapes his arms over my shoulders and brushes his lips against my ear. “Thanks for the dance, Brucie~ Hope you don’t mind if I come back again~” 

Then he was gone. 

I wander back to the bar speechless, trying to process his words. _He_ sought _me_ out. This wasn’t just a coincidence. Now I have to return the favor~


	6. Interlude #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce discovers StarChild left him a very special surprise~

I don’t think I could’ve left work any faster that night.

I still couldn’t believe what had just happened only a short time ago. I worked the rest of my shift in a total daze. I just need to accept that I have it really bad. Once I get home I shower and while I’m hanging up my work clothes something falls out of my pants pocket. A folded up piece of paper. Strange. When I pick it up and open it my heart stops. It has a phone number and very elegant writing. 

_I had fun tonight~_  
_Why don’t you call me sometime and we can have our own private party~?_  
_ Love and kisses,_  
_ StarChild_

He gave me his number. 

_**He**. Gave **me.** His number._

He wants me to call him! 

I just about drop the note on the floor again. My hands are shaking. I do want to call him. So much. Right now. But would I seem to desperate if I do? I have no damn clue! I need help with this. I plop myself on the couch next to the phone and dial Ace’s number. 

_“Hellooooooo you’ve got Ace in Jendell Space!”_

I’m a little taken by surprise. I actually didn’t expect him to answer. “Hey, Ace. It’s Bruce.” 

_“Heeeey Brucie! Long time, no talk! How’re things going with that sweet little Star babe? You score again with him yet~?”_

“Uh..that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.. Just..promise you’ll keep it between us okay?” 

_“Oh sure whatever you say!” _

“He..came to the club where I work tonight. He..gave me his phone number..says he wants me to call him. I–” 

_“No fuckin’ way! You got yourself a mighty pretty fish there, man! Y’better reel him in before y’lose him!” _

“But that’s just the thing! I don’t know if I should call him..you know..right now. I kinda want this to flow naturally. I don’t want him to think I’m desperate.” 

_“Brucie..man, you’re overthinkin’ this whole thing. He wouldn’t have given you his number if he didn’t want you to use it as soon as y’could. He’s probably waitin’ for your call right now!” _

“You think so..?” 

_“You could be talkin’ to him if you weren’t wastin’ your time on the phone with me~ Invite him over~” _

“I…no I can’t do that..!” 

_“Maybe he wants you to~” _

“I..but..” 

_“No buts! Do it! And you better gimme details~ I gotta go, Brucie! I’m expectin’ company myself~”_

“I think I can guess who~” 

_“Heh..what can I say? That hot little number’s got me hooked~ Talk to ya later!” _

I chuckle as I hang up. Sounds like he and Vinnie have been seeing _a lot_ of each other. I’m happy for them~ Now..if only I can manage to be that bold. I stare at the note for a long time before getting the courage to pick up the phone again. I can do this. Ace was right. What did I have to lose? If he was willing to come to where I work to see me then..maybe he is interested in something more. It was all too much to hope for. But I would never know unless I took the chance. I dial the number and hope for the best. 

_“Hello there, stranger~ What’s your pleasure~?” _

Did he already know it was me? “H-hi..it’s Bruce..” 

_“Brucie? Ohhhh you found my note! I hoped you would~”_

“Yeah..I..figured you’d be expecting me to call..” 

_“I was..not this soon, granted but I’m not complaining~” _

“It’s so good to hear your voice..”

_“Wouldn’t it be better to see my face~?” _

“I’ll take what I can get.” 

_“You can take **me** if you want~ Why settle for anything less~?”_

“You know that’s what I want.” 

_“Do I~? Maybe I need a reminder~” _

“Why don’t you come over and I can give you one?” 

Did I just say that? God, the things he does to me..

_“Mmm sounds like a pretty **big** reminder..just the kind I’m looking for~ Why don’t you give me your address, babe~?” _

I have to catch my breath for a few moments. This is all moving so fast. My head is spinning again. “Ah..53 Marshall Street. Apartment 12.” 

_“Got it~ I’ll see you soon, Brucie~” _

I can’t believe that just happened. I..told him where I lived. He’s coming here to see me. Shit, I have to clean this place!! 


	7. Interlude #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bruce stresses out about StarChild’s visit, he receives help from an unexpected source~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resurrecting this story for Bruce's upcoming birthday! Enjoy! <3

He’ll be here soon. I still can’t believe it. 

He’s going to be _here._ I try hard to keep from freaking out as I go on a ridiculous crusade to clean my place. My living room. My bathroom. My kitchen. My bedroom. Any place he might possibly go. I really hope I got everything. I go over all the rooms two more times to double check. I’m so frazzled a knock on my door nearly makes me jump out of my skin. Shit, is he here already? I haven’t even showered and changed my clothes yet! I’m a disaster! I can’t let him in now! But I can’t leave him out there either! That’d be rude! I’m sure he wouldn’t mind waiting for me if I asked. It wouldn’t hurt to ask..right? Sighing heavily I open the door..and I blink. “Eric..?” He walks in carrying a huge department store shopping bag. Oh dear Lord. Why now? “W-what are you doing here?” 

“No ‘Hi, Eric nice to see ya’? Kidding~ Ace called me. Said you were pitching a fit about expecting company~” _WHAT?!_ I told him not to tell anyone!! Damn Ace Frehley and his big mouth..there’s no shutting him up when he drinks! I’m gonna wring his neck the next time I see him! Ugh, this is embarrassing. With my face completely red I look down at the floor. “Yeah..” He pats my back. “Relax, I don’t know any details. He just asked if I could lend you a hand, which I’m more than happy to do~” Oh. That’s..a relief. A big one. That’s what I get for jumping to conclusions. I apologize to Ace mentally. “Actually..the help would be greatly appreciated. Do you think you could take over? I’ve been going over my place for hours with a fine toothed comb and I _need_ to take a shower and change before my guest gets here.” He nods and smiles. “Hop to it then! I gotcha~” What did I do to deserve such great friends? I pat Eric’s shoulder before heading off to my room to grab some fresh clothes. 

When I come out of the bathroom (after cleaning it. Again.), the living room looks _completely_ different. The coffee table is covered with a navy tablecloth, complete with candles and a bottle of champagne inside a bucket of ice with glasses on either side. The couch is covered with the same navy material. I love it. Comfortable and soft to the touch~ The lights were dimmed just low enough to create a nice romantic atmosphere. My stereo was moved into the corner behind the couch, powered on and ready to play. I’m honestly shocked. Who knew Eric Carr was such an expert at decorating? It’s a shame he doesn’t show off this talent more often. Probably afraid the other guys will make fun of him. I’d sure as hell never. Not after seeing a spread like this~ “What do you think?” Eric asks, leaning against the doorway. I have to struggle to find words. “I-it’s incredible~ I would have never thought of doing anything like this. He’s in for quite a surprise when he gets here, that’s for sure~” 

“Check out your room~” 

“M-my room?”

He didn’t! Yep, he did. My bed was remade with navy and white satin bed sheets and pillows. The matching navy comforter is made from the plushest fleece I’ve ever felt. I can’t begin to get over how beautiful it looks~ “This..this is too much, Eric. Wow~” 

“Don’t be ridiculous! I don’t get a chance to do decorating like this very often. It was great practice~” I pull him into a tight hug. “Thanks a lot. I really appreciate this~” His fluffy hair tickles my nose as he moves his head. “Happy to be of help! I should take off before your guest gets here. Tell him I said hi~” 

“You know who it is don’t you?” 

“Haha..I kinda do..but my lips are sealed~” 

He folds up the bag he brought and we wave to each other as he sees himself out. You’re the best, Eric~


	8. Is This Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and StarChild finally express their desires to each other..and for each other~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this crazy ride just in time for Bruce's birthday!! (totally didn't plan it this way, nope~) Hope you all enjoyed!!

I turn on my stereo while I wait. Listening to music always relaxes me in stressful situations, and boy oh boy was this stressful. I was half expecting myself to say something stupid just greeting him at the door. I lean back against the couch and sigh. I really need to stop thinking like this. I should be happy he’s choosing to come here to see me. I should be happy to have him close to me. I can look into his eyes. Touch his hand. Watch his lips when he talks. And…now I need to stop myself from going too far again. As nice as a drink would be to take a little edge off I don’t want to the open the bottle of champagne until he gets here. I hear knocking and my heart starts racing. 

_There he is._

I get up and go to the door. Slowly. If I rush I just know I’m going to find _some_ way to trip over something. As soon as I see his face..his _smile_..I want to drop to the floor. “Hello, Brucie~” 

“P-please..come in..” 

Good for me. I only manged to stutter once! I smell his cologne as he brushes past me and it’s _amazing_. I watch him take off his coat and hang it on the rack next to mine. He’s dressed all in black: a low cut vest, spandex pants and stiletto heeled boots, all decorated with purple stars. I still can’t get over how gorgeous he looks in absolutely anything he wears. I look really basic next to him, in my button up shirt and jeans, but I’m sure it doesn’t matter to him what I wear. He’s not snobbish like that. Not my StarChild~ “I hope you don’t mind..” he says, holding up a paper bag. “..I was in the mood for Chinese so I brought us some~” I’m grateful actually. Because I was an idiot and didn’t even think about food. “Oh no, that’s fine~ We can take it into the living room.” As I lead him into the next room I hear him gasp. “Oooh this looks really nice..and atmospheric~ Is that champagne I see over there? You’ve been busy haven’t you~?” I’m hoping the dim light hides how red my face is right now. “I..I hoped you would like it..” He takes my arm and brings me over to the couch, setting his bag down on the table. “Oh, I do~ Romantic lighting, soft music, champagne..and you did it all just for me? I feel like a princess~” 

To me it feels like a dream: me laying on my couch with him on top of me, running my fingers through his curls. I have no idea why I feel so nervous being with him. It’s not like we haven’t had sex before. But that was a professional setting..so to speak. This is personal. More intimate. He’s not doing his job now. He _wants_ to be with me. That’s what I’ve been wanting since I first laid eyes on him. We silently stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like an eternity, until the music changes..and all too familiar lyrics instantly hit home.

_I should have known better than to let you go alone,  
It’s times like these I can’t make it on my own  
Wasted days, and sleepless nights  
And I can’t wait to see you again_

It’s amusing to both of us how the right song seems to play at just the right time. We both sit up and I reach for the champagne bottle. He opens his bag and sets the food on the table. “Talk about setting the mood~” he says, opening the various containers. I chuckle as I pull out the bottle’s cork and fill our glasses. “It really does, honestly. I have so much to talk to you about. I was hoping the music would give me some courage.” 

“Courage? Just to talk to me? I didn’t think I was that intimidating~”

“But you are..not in a bad way of course. You’re just so…incredible. I don’t know what to do with myself when I’m around you.” 

“You certainly knew at the club~” 

My hand shakes as I hand him his glass. He bats his eyelashes at me with a playful smile. I can’t tell if he’s trying to put me at ease or if he’s silently laughing at me. 

_I find I spend my time waiting on your call,  
How can I tell you, baby  
My back’s against the wall  
I need you by my side to tell me it’s alright,  
Cause I don’t think I can take anymore_

“That..was different..” I take a long drink from my glass before continuing. “I was convinced I shouldn’t let my feelings get in the way. I’m sure a lot of other men have told you that they loved you while you were with them. I’m sure they asked for something more, you’d tell them it was just part of your job and it would be over. I..couldn’t let it end like that. But after that night..I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I’d fantasize about you..about us together. I never thought it would go any further..and then _you_ came to _me. _You sought me out. That dance..was all I could think about for the longest time. I’d hoped..that there was a chance for something more between us..” 

_Is this love that I’m feeling,  
Is this the love, that I’ve been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
Cause it’s really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me…_

He takes a bite of his food while he contemplates. “Mm..it’s true. I’ve gotten more proclamations of love than I care to count~ It’s flattering of course but in the end it’s only superficial. These men just want me for my looks or because I’m a ‘great fuck.’ I didn’t get that attitude while I was with you. You were different~ Even now..knowing what I do..you still want to spend time with me. You’re not disgusted by me..basically being a whore..” I shake my head. “Don’t say that. How you choose to make money to live is your own business. All I’d be concerned about is someone becoming obsessed or someone hurting you. I don’t have a right to tell you what to do with your life..I just want to be a part of it.” 

_I can’t stop the feeling  
I’ve been this way before  
But, with you I’ve found the key to open any door  
I can feel my love for you growing stronger day by day,  
And I can’t wait to see you again  
So I can hold you in my arms_

“I..” He puts his fork down, throws his arms around me and kisses me. I lose myself in him. His hips grinding against mine. Our tongues exploring each other’s mouths. The heat’s building. Our desires reaching an aching peak. Everything else is forgotten. 

_Is this love that I’m feeling,  
Is this the love, that I’ve been searching for  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
This must be love,  
Cause it’s really got a hold on me,  
A hold on me…_

“Take me..right now~” he says, his breath hot against my ear. I feel his tongue and I shudder. Getting up, I wrap his legs around my waist and carry him to my bedroom. 

_Is this love that I’m feeling,  
Is this the love, that I’ve been searching for…  
Is this love or am I dreaming,  
Is this the love, that I’ve been searching for…_

I can’t stop staring at him as I lay him on my bed. He looks angelic with his hair spread out all around him, his lips reddened and wet from our kisses. “Before we go any further..because I know I haven’t told you..my name is Paul~” He’s finally given me what I’ve wanted most: the _real_ him~

“Hello, Paul..it’s wonderful to meet you~” 

**~EPILOGUE~**

Waking up with Paul in my arms is an incredible feeling. Unfortunately it’s ended all too soon when the phone rings. I groan and pick up quickly so Paul doesn’t wake up. “..hello..?” 

_“Heeeeey Brucie~!!”_

“Ace..? Do you have any idea what time it is..?” 

_“Um..yeah..it’s 11:00. Sleep in didja? Have a little too much fun last night~?” _

I take the phone away from my ear as he cackles. “Is there a reason for this call or did you just do it to dog on me..?” 

_“Course there’s a reason! Vinnie and I are goin’ out on the town tonight and we want you to come!” _

“Wha..?” Well this is out of the blue. “Why..?”

_“Why not? ‘Sides we haven’t hung out in a while!” _

That _is_ true. I don’t seem to spend as much time with my friends as I used to anymore. I shouldn’t let that happen. “Okay, Ace..you’re on~” 

_“Stellar! Call ya later when we’re on our way!” _

As I hang up I feel Paul stir. “Mmm..who was that? They were _loud_..” 

“Oh..that was my friend Ace. Seems like your friend Vinnie’s got him on a leash~” Paul laughs. “Ohhh..that’s literal in Vinnie’s case~” 

“Huh?”

“Never mind..I’ll let him explain~ Are we seeing them today?” 

“How do you feel about a double date?” 

“Sounds like a good time for some naughty stories~ Count me in~” 

Tonight’s going to be _very_ interesting~ Even more so the next time we get together with Peter, Eric and Gene~


End file.
